undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Dings
Draco Dings= Origin(still working on it) Draco Dings, the 3rd son of W.D. Gaster, and brother to Sans and Papyrus, as well as their many variations. He has a sister, named Trisha Dings, but, until she introdin file. He has 3 abilities, or powers for short. These 3 are Teleportation, Portal-making(AKA, universal/dimensional travel), and much like Error, String manipulation. He got this third power directly from The Universe Destroyer himself. He stole it in other words. Using the smarts he derived from Gaster, he cut off a piece of Error's stings, and mixed it into a Power Reduction serum. The next day, he woke up to having Error's Strings. They were a Crimson Red, like his soul. He has two friends above ground. Andrew Bell, and Rile Jones. Andrew stayed above ground, while Draco and Rile ventured into the Underground. Frisk has apparently already been in the Underground, and was there when they fell in. Long story Short, Draco assists in breaking the barrier, and everyone now lives above ground. Draco continues to travel through universes, helping out wherever he can. A Broken Past Draco's past is still undefined, as he keeps it to himself, and has ever really told Sans and Rile. However, we have found something worth viewing. Take a look. When Draco was 7, his mother, not found...Fixing...........Name Found...Adding..........DoneElizabeth, was killed by a mugger. Back then, he was quite different. He had a love for blue, and wore shorts, and T-shirts, no baseball caps, no jackets. After his mother was killed, he started wearing pants, and hats. After his father, Gaster, died when Draco was 9, Draco started wearing what he does now. After Draco got his strings, he was kidnapped, and brought to a lab. The group that operated this lab called themselves, the MRS, or Magic Restriction Service. It was made before monsters came aboveground, but it was made properly. They performed tests on him, and tried to extract his powers. One day, he broke out of the watery tube that contained him for a little while. He killed guards and scientists on his way out, then destroyed the whole building once he got out. He killed the SWAT team that was outside, and headed home, changing his clothes on the way there. When he went back to school, he had missed a year, but the teachers weren't about to complain. On his first day of school that year, he saw his friends, Rile and Andrew, being bullied. Draco went into 'pissed' mode, and killed the bullies. For the next couple days, Rile and Andrew stayed away from him, as did everyone else. After those couple of days, Rile wanted to hear about it, so Draco told her. She didn't tell Andrew, but told him that it was okay, Draco was just protecting them. Andrew decided Rile was right, even though Draco killed a bunch of bullies. Needless to say, nobody hurt Rile or Andrew anymore. Draco wasn't suspended, or expelled, or even locked up. He still went to school, and nobody was about to stop him. Appearance Draco wears a red T-shirt, and a black hoodie, with a red stripe down each arm. He also wears a pair of black jeans, with a red stripe down each leg, and red shoes. He wears a black baseball cap over his black, spikey hair. He also wears a pair of gloves, which hide the fact that his clothing is made of strings. He also has an ability that allows him to have multiple personalities, all of them based on another AU. He calls this, Multi-Universal Personality Disorder, or MUPD for short. His eyes are also very strange, as they glow different colors based on his emotions. His eye colors are this: *Red=Angry *Black=Hate *Pink=Lust *Yellow=Confusion *Green=Kindness *Orange=Hurt *Dark Blue=Sadness *Purple=Curiosity *Light Blue=Happiness/Joy *Grey=Nothing Attacks *String Slam: Your soul is wrapped in strings, and slammed against the walls. "I'm having a slamming time!" *Draco Blast: A Gaster Blaster made of Strings fires at your soul. It stays for the whole turn, firing random blasts at your soul. "I'm having a Blast! How 'bout you?" *Sword Slash: Draco make his sword, ExcalaBRUH, and slashes at you soul. A warning line flashes a few times on the screen before he does. "Prepare to meet your maker, BRUH!" *Slash Party: Draco makes multiple slashes on the screen, first a plus sign, then an x right after. The Slashes don't take effect for a few seconds, then suddenly, the cuts will hurt your soul if your on one of them. "Who's ready for a Slash Party?" *Cover Up: This move usually only happens in UnderFell. Draco covers up the MERCY button, not allowing you to spare him. "No need for that." *Mind Break: Rarely ever used, this move breaks the mind of his foe, giving them nightmares that can kill. It's deadly, and rarely ever leaves the victim unscarred. He only uses this move if his chances at survival is slim to none. "Buddy, you out of your mind? Lose it somewhere? Oh wait, you can't lose something you don't have." Qoutes *(Introduction) "Hey there. Name's Draco. You are?" *(Leaving) "See ya kid!" *(Start fight) "Oh is that how it's gonna be?" *(Fight +1) *miss* "Nice try kid." *(Fight +1) *hit* "Oh! Heh, that hurt a little." *(Fight +2) *miss* "Gonna have to do better then that!" *(Fight +2) *hit* "OW! Heh, you got me good." *(Fight +3) *miss* "Is that all you can do?" *(Fight +3) *hit* He clutches the wound. "Heh. Well, you got me. Hurry and finish me off." *(Fight +4) *miss* He grabs the weapon, his eyes glowing a fierce red. "Gotcha!" He kills you. *(Fight +4) *hit* He falls down, not dead, but passed out. You can hear him snoring. *(Spare +1) "Really?" *(Spare +2) "Hmmm." *(Spare +3) "You're not gonna fight?" *(Spare +4) "I don't know. Maybe I should think about this." *(Spare +5) "Alright fine." He spares you. Theme Songs This list applies for all variations. Any songs that are for that specific variation, will be put on that variations page. *Imagine Dragons: Monster *Imagine Dragons: Demons *Skillet: Monster *Skillet: Resistance *Skillet: Invincible The Many AUs Draco has been to a lot of AUs in his travels. He stays in Undertale for a month, and then travels through AUs for a month. Here are some of the AUs he's been to most recently: *Underswap *Underfell *Axetale *Swapfell *Axefell *Storyshift *Storyswap *Storyspin *Altertale *Alterswap *Alterfell *etc, etc. That's a lot of au's, but he's almost been to billions upon billions of AUs. That's a lot of personalities, so his mind is pretty strong as well. Trivia *Draco talks to his personalities on occasion, and even uses his strings to create a body for them. **His most used personalities are UnderFell, and ReaperTale. He also uses Science!Draco from time to time. *Chara has fused their soul with Draco, mainly because of the crazy amount of LV he has. **He has this much LV because of what happened to him when he was only ten. He killed a bunch of scientists out of Hate, mainly because they captured him, and experimented on him. **He also killed a few bullies when he returned to his school. *Draco knew exactly who Flowey was, even before the flower tried attacking them. *Gaster, his own father, was found by him after he freed all the monsters. After being stuck in the void for a month, he fused a piece of Gaster's soul with his own, so that way, Papyrus and Sans could see their creator. *He doesn't like Error, mainly because he tries to destroy AU's. He also dislikes Ink, because of the fact that Ink just stands by, and watches, not doing anything to help. This angers Draco. He naturally dislikes UnderFesh, because he can't figure out how to react to them, except in Anger, mostly. He absolutely hates Mettaton. This is because MTT is too dramatic. He also hates MTT's music. *He was originally not going to be named Draco, but the author scrapped that. *Draco is like Sans. Very perceptive, and remembers any timeline he's been in. Pictures Draco by EclypticAstrid15 and Nvis10nClassics.png|Created by EclypticAstrid15 and Nvis10nClassics Epictale!Draco(Digitized).png|Created by EnderJohn Draco(Digitized).png|Created by EnderJohn Any pixal arts featured on this page were made by me as well. The art by EclypticAstrid15 and Nvis10nClassics is not entirely accurate, but it's the first time someone else has drawn him, so I featured it anyways. It's very well done. Notes To anyone who wishes to use this OC, ask first. I don't appreciate anyone using my OCs without my consent, so please, ask me before you use this OC. If you don't like how I explain everything, or you don't want to add a certain piece of info, that's fine. Just ask me first, please. Also, this character and his relationships to other Undertale characters is only canon to me. No one else is required to accept this. The only problem is, is that I've already fleshed the story out this much, so changing it would mean changing everything about him. That's why I let other people believe what they like about the character. |-|Fell!Draco= I'm working on this, but I will fill this in later. In all honesty, He's Draco, but with a pissed off attitude, and a gold tooth replacing one of his teeth. |-|Epic!Draco= Appearance Epic!Draco is from Epictale. Nothing changes much, except his hoodie is replaced by a lab coat of similar colors. He also wears his hood over his head, instead of behind his neck like normal. Instead of red, however, he wears purple. other then that, there is no difference in appearance. Since his eyes are always colored purple instead of their normal red, he is very curious. Personality Epic!Draco acts like a scientist, always thinking of his next experiment. He invents a lot of things, but keeps them in a pocket dimension for later use(This is the most I could figure out, so just deal with it for now). Trivia *Pretty much the exact same as Draco, just way more observant. |-|Demon Forms= Drago Drago is one of Draco's four main Demon Forms, and the first to appear. Leo Leo is one of Draco's Four main Demon Forms, and the second to appear. Shade Shade is one of Draco's Four main Demon Forms, and the third to appear. Night Night is one of Draco's Four main Demon Forms, and the last one to appear. Category:OCs Category:Wanderers Category:Demon Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Pseudo-Human